maddraxikonfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Maddraxikon:FDL
GNU Freie Dokumentationslizenz ist die deutsche Bezeichnung für die im Original englischsprachige GNU Free Documentation License (GNU FDL). GNU-Lizenzen sind Lizenzen des GNU-Projekts, das sich zum Ziel gesetzt hat, frei verfügbare Versionen von Software und anderen Werken gemeinsam zu erstellen. Die Dokumentationslizenz ist dabei ursprünglich geschaffen worden, um die Dokumente (Handbücher, Manuals etc.), die zu der Software des GNU-Projekts geschrieben wurden, unter eine ähnliche Lizenz zu stellen wie die Software selbst. Das heißt, eine dem Geist der Freien-Software-Bewegung konforme Lizenz auch für andere Dokumente zu bekommen, die auf gleiche Weise die freie Verfügbarkeit und die Bekanntgabe und Übertragung von Rechten für jede Person garantiert. Die Perrypedia wendet diese Lizenz für alle ihre Inhalte an. Rechtsverbindlich ist dabei immer der englische Originaltext. GNU Free Documentation License This is an unofficial translation of the GNU Free Documentation License into German. It was not published by the Free Software Foundation, and does not legally state the distribution terms for documentation that uses the GNU FDL--only the original English text of the GNU FDL does that. However, we hope that this translation will help German speakers understand the GNU FDL better. ---- Dies ist eine inoffzielle deutsche Übersetzung der GNU Free Documentation License. Sie ist nicht von der Free Software Foundation herausgegeben und erläutert nicht die Bedingungen der GNU FDL -- Dies tut nur der original englische Text der GNU FDL. Dennoch hoffen wir, dass diese Übersetzung mit dazu beiträgt, deutschsprachigen Personen das Verstehen der GNU FDL zu erleichtern. ---- Präambel Der Zweck dieser Lizenz ist es, ein Handbuch, Textbuch oder ein anderes zweckdienliches und nützliches Dokument frei, im Sinne von Freiheit, zu machen; jedermann die Freiheit zu sichern, es zu kopieren und mit oder ohne Änderungen daran, sowohl kommerziell als auch nicht kommerziell weiter zu verbreiten. Weiterhin sichert diese Lizenz einem Autor oder Verleger die Möglichkeit, Anerkennung für seine Arbeit zu erhalten ohne für Änderungen durch Andere verantwortlich gemacht zu werden. Diese Lizenz ist eine Art des »copyleft«, was bedeutet, dass von diesem Dokument abgeleitete Werke ihrerseits in derselben Weise frei sein müssen. Dies vervollständigt die GNU General Public License, die eine »copyleft«-Lizenz ist, und für freie Software entworfen wurde. Diese Lizenz wurde für Handbücher für freie Software entworfen, denn freie Software braucht freie Dokumentation: Ein freies Programm sollte von Handbüchern begleitet sein, die dieselben Freiheiten bieten, die auch die Software selbst bietet. Diese Lizenz ist aber nicht auf Softwarehandbücher beschränkt; vielmehr kann sie für jede Art von textuellen Werken verwendet werden, unabhängig davon, was das Thema ist, oder ob es als gedrucktes Buch veröffentlicht wurde. Wir empfehlen diese Lizenz prinzipiell für Werke, die als Anleitungen oder Referenzen dienen sollen. 1. Anwendbarkeit und Definitionen Diese Lizenz findet Anwendung auf jedes Handbuch oder andere Werk, unabhängig von dem Medium, auf dem es erscheint, das einen vom Rechteinhaber eingefügten Hinweis enthält, der besagt, dass das Werk unter den Bedingungen dieser Lizenz verbreitet werden darf. Ein solcher Hinweis gewährt eine weltweit gültige, tantiemenfreie und zeitlich unbefristete Lizenz, die es gestattet das Werk, unter den hier festgelegten Bedingungen, zu nutzen. Der Begriff Dokument wird im Folgenden für alle solche Handbücher und Werke verwendet. Jede Person kann Lizenznehmer sein und wird im Folgenden mit Sie angesprochen. Sie akzeptieren diese Lizenz, wenn Sie ein Dokument derart kopieren, verändern oder verteilen, dass Sie gemäß den Gesetzen zum Copyright die Erlaubnis benötigen. Eine modifizierte Version des Dokumentes steht für jedes Werk, das das Dokument als Ganzes oder in Teilen enthält, sowohl auf Datenträger kopiert, als auch mit Änderungen und/oder in andere Sprachen übersetzt. Ein zweitrangiger Abschnitt ist ein benannter Anhang oder eine Einleitung des Dokumentes, der sich ausschließlich mit dem Verhältnis des Autors oder Verlegers des Dokumentes zu dem eigentlichen Thema des Dokumentes (oder damit zusammenhängender Dinge) beschäftigt, und der nichts enthält, das direkt zu dem eigentlichen Thema gehört. (Wenn das Dokument beispielweise ein Buch über Mathematik ist, dann darf ein zweitrangiger Abschnitt nichts über Mathematik enthalten). Dies kann eine historische Beziehung zu dem Thema, oder damit zusammenhängender Dinge, oder von gesetzlicher, gesellschaftlicher, philosophischer, ethischer oder politischer Art sein, die das Thema betreffen. Die unveränderlichen Abschnitte sind benannte zweitrangige Abschnitte, deren Titel als unveränderlicher Abschnitt in dem Lizenhinweis, der das Dokument unter diese Lizenz stellt, aufgeführt sind. Wenn ein Abschnitt nicht in die oben stehende Definition eines zweitrangigen Abschnittes passt, dann ist es nicht erlaubt diesen Bereich als unveränderlichen Bereich zu kennzeichnen. Umschlagtexte sind bestimmte, kurze Textstücke, die als vorderer Umschlagtext oder als hinterer Umschlagtext in der Notiz benannt werden, die besagt, dass das Dokument unter dieser Lizenz freigegeben ist. Ein vorderer Umschlagtext kann bis zu 5 Worte enthalten, ein hinterer Umschlagtext bis zu 25 Worte. Eine transparente Kopie des Dokumentes bezeichnet eine maschinenlesbare Kopie, dargestellt in einem Format, dessen Spezifikationen allgemein verfügbar sind, und das geeignet ist das Dokument auf einfache Weise mit einem allgemeinen Texteditor oder (für Bilder, die aus Pixeln bestehen) mit einem allgemeinen Bildberabeitungsprogramm oder (für Zeichnungen) mit einem häufig verfügbaren Zeichenprogramm zu überarbeiten, und das geeignet ist es als Eingabe für Textformatierer zu verwenden, oder als Eingabe für automatische Konvertierungsprogramme, die eine Reihe von unterschiedlichen Formaten erzeugen, die ihrerseits als Eingabe für Textformatierer verwendet werden können. Eine Kopie in ein anderes transparentes Dateiformat dessen Auszeichnung oder das fehlen der Auszeichnungen derart beschaffen sind, nachfolgende Modifikationen durch die Leser zu verhindern oder zu erschweren ist nicht transparent Ein Bildformat ist nicht transparent, wenn es für eine wesentliche Menge von Text verwendet wird. Eine Kopie, die nicht transparent ist, wird als opak bezeichnet. Beispiele verwendbarer Formate für transparente Kopien schließen einfachen ASCII-Text ohne Auszeichnungen, TeX-info Eingabe, LaTeX-Eingabeformat, SGML oder XML, sofern die verwendete DTD öffentlich verfügbar ist, sowie standardkonformes, einfaches HTML, Postscript oder PDF, die für Veränderungen durch Menschen entworfen sind, ein. Beispiele für transparente Bildformate sind u.a. PNG, XCF und JPG. Opake Formate sind unter anderen solche proprietären Formate, die nur von proprietären Textverarbeitungsprogramm gelesen und bearbeitet werden können, SGML oder XML deren DTD und/oder Verarbeitungswerkzeuge nicht allgemein verfügbar sind, und maschinengeneriertes HTML, PostScript oder PDF, das von manchen Textverarbeitungsprogrammen nur zu Ausgabezwecken erzeugt wird. Mit Titelseite wird in einem gedruckten Buch die eigentliche Titelseite sowie die direkt darauf folgenden Seiten bezeichnet, die all das in lesbarer Form enthalten, was in dieser Lizenz gefordert ist, dass es auf der Titelseite erscheinen muss. Für Werke, die in Formaten vorliegen, die keine Titelseiten haben, gilt als Titelseite der Text, der der auffälligsten Darstellung des Titels des Werkes direkt folgt, aber noch vor dem Inhalt des Werkes steht. Ein Abschnitt mit dem Titel xyz bezeichnent einen benannten Unterbereich des Dokumentes, dessen Titel entweder genau xyz ist, oder der xyz in Anführungszeichen enthält, der einem Text folgt, der xyz in eine andere Sprache übersetzt. (Hier steht xyz für einen speziellen Abschnittsnamen, der im Folgenden erwähnt wird wie"Danksagung"(Acknowledgements), "Widmung"(Dedications), "Anmerkung"(Endorsement) oder "Historie"(History).). Den Titel erhalten eines Abschnittes bedeutet, dass beim Modifizieren des Dokumentes dieser Abschnitt mit dem Titel xyz bleibt, wie es in dieser Definition festgelegt ist. Das Dokument kann direkt hinter der Notiz, die besagt, dass das Dokument unter dieser Lizenz freigegeben ist, Garantieausschlüsse enthalten. Diese Garantieausschlüsse werden so behandelt, asl seien sie als Referenzen in diese Lizenz eingeschlossen, allerdings nur um Garantien auszuschließen: Jede andere Implizierung, die dieser Ausschluss hat ist ungültig und keine Wirkung im Sinne dieser Lizenz. 2. Datenträgerkopien Sie dürfen das Dokument auf jedem Medium sowohl kommerziell als auch nicht kommerziell kopieren und verbreiten, vorausgesetzt, dass diese Lizenz, die Copyright-Hinweise sowie der Lizenzhinweis, der besagt, dass diese Lizenz auf das Dokument anzuwenden ist, in allen Kopien reproduziert wird, und dass keine weiteren Bedingungen jeglicher Art zu denen dieser Lizenz hinzugefügt werden. Sie dürfen in den Kopien, die Sie erstellen oder verbreiten, keinerlei technische Maßnahmen treffen um das Lesen oder das weitere Kopieren zu erschweren oder zu kontrollieren. Dennoch dürfen Sie Gegenleistungen für Kopien akzeptieren. Wenn Sie eine ausreichend große Menge von Kopien verteilen, müssen Sie zusätzlich die Bestimmungen von Ziffer 3 beachten. Sie können außerdem unter denselben Bedingungen, die oben angeführt sind, Kopien verleihen, und sie können Kopien auch öffentlich bewerben. 3. Kopien in Stückzahlen Wenn Sie gedruckte Kopien des Dokumentes (oder Kopien auf Medien, die üblicherweise gedruckte Umschläge haben) in einer Stückzahl von mehr als 100 veröffentlichen und der Lizenzhinweis des Dokumentes Umschlagtexte verlangt, müssen die Kopien in Hüllen verpackt sein, die alle diese Umschlagtexte klar und lesbar enthalten: die vorderen Umschlagtexte auf dem vorderen Umschlag, die hinteren Umschlagtexte auf dem hinteren Umschlag. Beide Umschläge müssen Sie außerdem klar und lesbar als den Herausgeber dieser Kopien benennen. Der vordere Umschlag muss den gesamten Titel darstellen, mit allen Worten gleich auffällig und sichtbar. Sie können weiteres Material den Umschlägen hinzufügen. Das Kopieren mit Änderungen, die auf Umschläge begrenzt sind, können, so lange der Titel des Dokuments erhalten bleibt, ansonsten als Datenträgerkopien behandelt werden. Wenn der vorgeschriebene Text für einen der Umschläge zu umfangreich ist, um lesbar zu bleiben, sollten Sie den ersten der aufgelisteten Texte auf den aktuellen Umschlag nehmen (so viel wie vernünftigerweise möglich ist) und den Rest auf direkt angrenzenden Seiten. Wenn Sie mehr als 100 opake Kopien veröffentlichen oder verbreiten, müssen Sie entweder eine maschinenlesbare, transparente Kopie jeder opaken Kopie beilegen oder mit bzw. in jeder opaken Kopie eine Computer-Netzwerk-Adresse angeben, von wo die allgemeine, netzwerkbenutzende Öffentlichkeit Zugriff zum Download einer kompletten, transparenten Kopie über öffentliche Standardnetzwerkprotokolle hat. Wenn Sie sich für die letztere Möglichkeit entscheiden, müssen Sie mit Beginn der Verbreitung der opaken Kopien in Stückzahlen zumutbare und vernünftige Schritte unternehmen, um sicher zu stellen, dass die transparenten Kopien mindestens ein Jahr nach der Auslieferung der letzten opaken Kopie (direkt oder über einen Agenten oder Händler) dieser Ausgabe an die Öffentlichkeit an der genannten Adresse verfügbar bleiben. Es ist erbeten, aber nicht gefordert, dass Sie ausreichend lange vor der Auslieferung einer größeren Menge von Kopien Kontakt mit den Autoren des Dokumentes aufnehmen, um jenen die Möglichkeit zu geben, Ihnen eine aktualisierte Version des Dokumentes zuzuleiten. 4. Modifikationen Unter den obigen Bedingungen unter Ziffer 2 und 3 können Sie modifizierte Versionen kopieren und verbreiten, vorausgesetzt, dass Sie die modifizierte Version unter exakt dieser Lizenz herausgeben, wobei die modifizierte Version die Rolle des Dokumentes einnimmt, und dadurch die weitere Modifikation und Verbreitung an jeden Lizenzieren, der eine Kopie davon besitzt. Zusätzlich müssen Sie die folgenden Dinge in der modifizierten Version beachten: Benutzen Sie auf der Titelseite (und auf Umschlägen, sofern vorhanden) einen Titel, der sich von dem Titel des Dokumentes und von früheren Versionen unterscheidet. (Die früheren Versionen sollten, wenn es welche gibt, in dem Abschnitt Historie aufgelistet werden.) Sie können denselben Titel wie den einer Vorgängerversion verwenden, wenn der ursprüngliche Herausgeber damit einverstanden ist. Geben Sie auf der Titelseite eine oder mehrere Personen oder Einheiten, die als Autoren auftreten können, als für die Modifikationen verantwortliche Autoren der modifizierten Version, zusammen mit mindestens fünf der ursprünglichen Autoren der Ursprungsversion an (alle vorherige Autoren, wenn es weniger als fünf sind), es sei denn diese befreien Sie von dieser Notwendigkeit. Geben Sie auf der Titelseite den Namen des Herausgebers als Herausgeber an. Erhalten Sie alle Copyright-Vermerke des Dokumentes. Setzen Sie einen passenden Copyright-Vermerk für Ihre Modifikationen direkt hinter die anderen Copyright-Vermerke. Schließen Sie direkt hinter den Copyright-Vermerken einen Lizenzhinweis ein, der die öffentliche Erlaubnis erteilt, die modifizierte Version unter den Bedingungen dieser Lizenz zu benutzen, wie es im Anhang weiter unten beschrieben ist. Erhalten Sie im Copyright-Vermerk die komplette Liste der unveränderlichen Abschnitte und obligatorischen Umschlagtexte, die in dem Lizenzvermerk des Dokumentes aufgeführt sind. Schließen Sie eine unveränderte Kopie dieser Lizenz mit ein. Erhalten Sie den Abschnitt "Historie". Erhalten Sie den Titel und fügen Sie einen Punkt hinzu der mindestens den Titel, das Jahr, die neuen Autoren und Herausgeber, wie sie auf der Titelseite aufgeführt sind, enthält. Sollte es keinen Abschnitt Historie geben, dann erstellen Sie einen, der Titel, Jahr, Autor und Herausgeber des Dokumentes, wie auf der Titelseite angegeben, enthält und fügen Sie einen Punkt hinzu, der die modifizierte Version wie oben dargestellt beschreibt. Erhalten Sie die Netzwerkadresse, die angegeben wurde, um Zugang zu einer transparenten Kopie zu gewähren, sowie entsprechend angegebene Adressen früherer Versionen, auf denen das Dokument aufbaute. Diese Angaben können in den Abschnitt Historie verschoben werden. Sie können die Netzwerkadresse weglassen, wenn sie sich auf ein Werk bezieht, das mindestens 4 Jahre vor dem Dokument selbst veröffentlicht wurde, oder wenn der ursprüngliche Herausgeber der Version, auf die sich die Adresse bezieht, seine Erlaubnis erteilt. Erhalten Sie für alle Abschnitt, die als Danksagungen(Acknowledgements) oder Widmungen(Dedications) überschrieben sind, den Titel sowie die Substanz und den Ton aller vom Geber gemachten Danksagungen und/oder Widmungen in diesem Abschnitt. Erhalten Sie alle unveränderlichen Abschnitte unverändert, sowohl im Titel als auch im Text. Abschnittsnummern oder dergleichen gelten hierbei nicht als Teil des Titels. Löschen Sie alle Abschnitte, die als Anmerkungen(Endorsements) überschrieben sind. Ein solchen Abschnitt sollte nicht in der modifizierten Version enthalten sein. Benennen Sie keinen Abschnitt in Anmerkungen um, oder in einen Namen, der in Konflikt mit einem unveränderlichen Abschnitt gerät. Erhalten Sie alle Garantieausschlüsse. Wenn die modifizierte Version neue Vorspannabschnitte oder Anhänge enthält, die zweitrangige Abschnitte sein können, und die kein vom Dokument kopiertes Material enthalten, können Sie, nach Ihrem Belieben, einige oder alle diese Abschnitte als unveränderliche Abschnitte in die Lizenzanmerkung der modifizierten Version aufnehmen. Diese Titel müssen sich von allen anderen Titeln unterscheiden. Sie können einen Abschnitt Anmerkungen anfügen, sofern dieser nichts als Bemerkungen, verschiedener Stellen, zu der modifizierten Version enthält. Beispielsweise Publikumsreaktionen oder eine Mitteilung, dass der Text von einer Organisation als maßgebliche Definition eines Standards geprüft wurde. Sie können einen Teil mit bis zu fünf Worten als vorderen Umschlagtext und einen mit bis zu 25 Worten als hinteren Umschlagtext an das Ende der Liste mit den Umschlagtexten der modifizierten Version hinzufügen. Nur je ein Teil für den vorderen Umschlagtext und den hinteren Umschlagtext können von jeder Einheit hinzugefügt (oder durch entsprechende Anordnung erstellt) werden. Wenn das Dokument bereits einen Umschlagtext für denselben Umschlag enthält, das von Ihnen oder der Einheit, in deren Namen Sie tätig sind, bereits früher eingefügt wurde, dürfen Sie keine neue hinzufügen. Sie können aber den alten ersetzen, wenn sie die ausdrückliche Genehmigung des Herausgebers haben, der den früheren Text eingefügt hat. Der/die Autor(en) und Herausgeber des Dokumentes geben duch diese Lizenz weder implizit noch explizit die Erlaubnis ihren Namen für Werbung in den Anmerkungen der modifizierten Version zu benutzen. 5. Dokumente Kombinieren Sie können mehrere Dokumente, die unter dieser Lizenz freigegeben sind, unter den Bedingungen unter Ziffer 4 für modifizierte Versionen miteinander kombinieren, vorausgesetzt, dass in der Kombination alle unveränderlichen Abschnitte aller Originaldokumente, enthalten sind, und dass Sie diese alle in der Liste der unveränderlichen Abschnitte der Lizenzanmerkung des kombinierten Dokumentes aufführen, sowie alle Garantieausschlüsse erhalten. Das kombinierte Werk braucht nur eine Kopie dieser Lizenz zu enthalten, und mehrere identische unveränderliche Abschnitte können durch eine einzelne Kopie ersetzt werden. Wenn es mehrere unveränderliche Abschnitte mit unterschiedlichem Inhalt aber gleichem Namen gibt, machen Sie den Namen eindeutig, indem Sie am Ende des Titels, in Anführungszeichen, den Namen des original Autors oder Herausgebers, falls bekannt, oder andernfalls eine eindeutige Nummer anhängen. Machen Sie dasselbe mit den Titeln der Abschnitte in der Liste der unveränderlichen Abschnitte im Lizenzhinweis des kombinierten Werkes. In der Kombination müssen Sie alle Abschnitte mit dem Titel Historie in den unterschiedlichen Dokumenten zu einem einzelnen Abschnit Historie zusammenführen; entsprechend verfahren Sie mit den Abschnitten Danksagungen und Widmungen. Sie müssen alle Abschnitte mit dem Titel Anmerkungen löschen. 6. Sammlungen von Dokumenten Sie können eine Sammlung von Dokumenten erstellen, bestehend aus diesem Dokument und weiteren, unter dieser Lizenz stehenden Dokumenten, wobei Sie die einzelnen Kopien dieser Lizenz in den verschiedenen Dokumenten durch eine einzelne Kopie, die in der Sammlung enthalten ist, ersetzen, vorausgesetzt, Sie befolgen in allen andern Punkten, für jedes der Dokumente, die Regeln für Datenträgerkopien. Sie können ein einzelnes Dokument aus einer solchen Sammlung herausziehen und einzeln unter dieser Lizenz verbreiten, vorausgesetzt, Sie fügen eine Kopie dieser Lizenz in das extrahierte Dokument ein, und befolgen ansonsten die Bedingungen dieser Lizenz für Datenträgerkopien. 7. Aggregation mit unabhängigen Werken Eine Zusammenstellung des Werkes, oder von Ableitungen davon, mit anderen, separaten und unabhängigen Dokumenten oder Werken, in oder auf demselben Band eines Speicher- oder Verbreitungsmediums, wird dann eine Aggregation genannt, wenn die Copyrights der Zusammenstellung nicht dazu verwendet werden die Rechte der Benutzer, die für die einzelnen Werke gewährt werden, stärker zu beschränken als dies durch die Lizenzen der einzelnen Werke geschieht. Wenn das Werk in einer Aggregation vorhanden ist, so gilt diese Lizenz nicht für die anderen Werke dieser Aggregation, die keine Ableitung des Dokumentes sind. Wenn die Bestimmungen für die Umschlagtexte aus Ziffer 3 Anwendung finden, und wenn das Dokument weniger als die Hälfte der gesamten Aggregation ausmacht, dann können die Umschlagtexte auf Seiten gesetzt werden, die das Dokument innerhalb der Aggregation umschließen, oder auf das elektronische Äquivalent eines Umschlages, wenn das Dokument in elektronischer Form vorliegt. Andernfalls müssen sie auf gedruckten Umschlägen erscheinen, die das gesamte Werk umschließen. 8. Übersetzung Übersetzungen werden als eine Art von Modifikationen betrachtet. Damit können Sie eine Übersetzung des Dokumentes unter den Bestimmungen von Ziffer 4 verbreiten. Um die unveränderlichen Abschnitte durch eine Übersetzung zu ersetzen, benötigen Sie die spezielle Erlaubnis des Copyright-Inhabers. Sie können allerdings Übersetzungen von einigen oder allen unveränderlichen Abschnitten zu den original Versionen der unveränderlichen Abschnitte hinzufügen. Sie können eine Übersetzung dieser Lizenz und allen Lizenzhinweisen im Dokument sowie allen Garantieausschlüssen hinzufügen, vorausgesetzt, dass Sie ebenso die originale englische Version dieser Lizenz und aller Hinweise und Ausschlüsse beifügen. Sollten die Übersetzung und die Originalversion dieser Lizenz oder eines Hinweises oder Ausschlusses voneinander abweichen, so hat die Originalversion vorrang. Wenn ein Abschnitt des Dokumentes als Danksagung, Widmungen oder Historie überschrieben ist, so erfordert die Forderung (Ziffer 4) den Titel dieses Abschnittes zuerhalten, die Änderung des aktuellen Titels. 9. Abschlussbestimmungen Sie dürfen dieses Dokument nicht kopieren, verändern, unterlizenzieren oder verteilen mit der Ausnahme, dass Sie es ausdrücklich unter dieser Lizenz tun. Jedweder andere Versuch zu kopieren, zu modifizieren, unter zu lizenzieren oder zu verbreiten ist unzulässig und führt automatisch zum Entzug der durch diese Lizenz gewährten Rechte. Dennoch verlieren jene Parteien, die von ihnen Kopien oder Rechte unter dieser Lizen erhalten haben, nicht Ihre Rechte, so lange sie sich in völliger Übereinstimmung mit der Lizenz befinden. 10. Spätere Überarbeitungen dieser Lizenz Die Free Software Foundation kann von Zeit zu Zeit neue, überarbeitete Versionen der GNU Free Dokumentation License veröffentlichen. Diese neuen Versionen werden im Geiste gleich bleiben, können sich aber in Details unterscheiden um neuen Problemen oder Besorgnissen gerecht zu werden. Siehe: http://www.gnu.org/copyleft/ Jede Version dieser Lizenz erhält eine eigene Versionsnummer. Wenn das Dokument bestimmt, dass eine bestimmt nummerierte Version oder jede spätere Version dafür gilt, haben Sie die Wahl den Bestimmungen dieser speziell benannten Version zu folgen, oder jeder Version, die später von der Free Software Foundation, nicht als Entwurf, veröffentlicht wurde. Anhang: Wie Sie diese Lizenz für Ihre Dokumente verwenden können Um diese Lizenz in einem Dokument zu verwenden, das Sie selbst geschrieben haben, schließen Sie eine Kopie dieser Lizenz (eine englische Kopie des Originals; Anm. des Übersetzers) in Ihr Dokument mit ein, und setzen Sie den folgenden Copyright- und Lizenzhinweis gleich hinter die Titelseite: Copyright © YEAR YOUR NAME Permission is granted to copy, distribute and/or modify this document under the terms of the GNU Free Documentation License, Version 1.2 or any later version published by the Free Software Foundation; with no Invariant Sections, no Front-Cover Texts, and no Back-Cover Texts. A copy of the license is included in the section entitled "GNU Free Documentation License". Es folgt eine Übersetzung des oben stehenden Hinweises, der nur zur Klarheit hier angegeben ist ! (anm.: des Übersetzers) Copyright © JAHR NAME Kopieren, Verbreiten und/oder Modifizieren ist unter den Bedingungen der GNU Free Documentation License, Version 1.2 oder einer späteren Version, veröffentlicht von der Free Software Foundation, erlaubt. Es gibt keine unveränderlichen Abschnitte, keinen vorderen Umschlagtext und keinen hinteren Umschlagtext Eine Kopie des Lizenztextes ist unter dem Titel GNU Free Documentation License enthalten. (Ende der Übersetzung des Lizenzhinweistextes) Wenn Sie unveränderlichen Abschnitte, vordere und hintere Umschlagtexte haben, ersetzen Sie die Zeile: "Es gibt keine...... Umschlagtext" durch die Folgende: Mit den unveränderlichen Abschnitten: Liste dem den Titeln der unveränderlichen Abschnitte mit dem vorderen Umschlagtext: vorderer Umschlagtext und dem hinteren Umschlagtext: hinterer Umschlagtext Wenn Sie unveränderliche Abschnitte, aber keine Umschlagtexte oder irgend eine andere Kombination der drei Bereiche haben, mischen Sie die verschiedenen Alternativen, dass sie zu Ihren Anforderungen passen. Wenn Ihr Dokument nicht-triviale Codebeispiele enthält, empfehlen wir diese Beispiele parallel unter einer freien Softwarelizenz Ihrer Wahl, beispielsweise der GNU General Public License zu lizenzieren, um ihren Gebrauch in freier Software zu erlauben. Quelle Inoffizielle nicht verbindliche Übersetzung der GNU-FDL von Hugo Giese jr. FDL